I'm Sorry Brother! Chap 1
by JongRy
Summary: Sehun adalah sahabat Jongin yang paling ia sayang, namun bagaimana Jongin bersikap untuk menutupi kebohongannya tentang hubungannya bersama Luhan, yang tak lain adalah kekasih Sehun. Lalu bagaimanakah Jongin berusaha menjelaskannya?


**Tittle :I'm Sorry Brother!**  
**Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**  
**Pairing : Hunhan, Kaihan**  
**Genre : Friendship, Sad, Romance**  
**Author : JongRy**

**Happy Reading!**

Aku memarkirkan motorku digarasi rumah. Aku lihat, ada motor lain disini. Mungkin Sehun sudah pulang, pikirku. Aku mencopot helmku dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk

CKLEK!

Kubuka pintu rumah yang sudah kuhuni selama tiga tahun bersama Oh Sehun, sahabat terbaikku. Aku masuk, dan melihat Sehun sedang asik menonton televisi dengan bebarapa cemilan ditangannya. Bocah yang lebih muda satu tahun denganku ini tersadar dengan kehadiranku, dan tersenyum

"kau baru pulang hyung, malam sekali?" Sehun mengubah posisi duduknya

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aku yang masih menenteng helm, melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar. Takut kalau Sehun bertanya banyak hal yang membuatku tak bisa mejawab

"kau darimana?" Sehun kembali bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Aku menoleh.

"habis mencari objek untuk tugas memotretku"

Aku tahu, aku berbohong lagi. Entahlah ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku membohonginya. Aku merasa bersalah setiap ia menanyakan ini ketika aku pulang malam tanpa memberi kabar. Jelas saja ia hawatir, ia sudah menganggapku layaknya seorang kakak. Aku pun begitu, bahakan sebelum kisah ini terjadi, aku yang selalu menanyakan ini padanya.

"kau sangat bekerja keras akhir-akhir ini. ya, semoga saja kerja kerasmu membuahkan hasil yang bagusl" Sehun tersenyum, membuatku tak bisa jika tak membalas senyumnya

"aku harap begitu" aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku yang tertunda.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Gelap, aku mulai meraba dinding untuk mencari tombol lampu dan menyalaknnya. Aku meletakan helm yang ku tenteng tadi diatas meja dan membuang tas ku sembarang keatas tempat tidur yang sebelumnya sudah kuambil didalamnya benda kesayanganku. Kamera.

Ku dudukan tubuhku diatas kursi belajar yang sering ku gunakan untuk mencari inspirasi dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah. Ku tekan tombol On pada kamera, dan tak lama kamerapun menyala.

Aku tersenyum-senyum sambil menatap hasil jepretanku tadi siang, sambil membayangkan apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Cantik dan manis. Aku terkekeh sendiri melihat objek yang kudapat. Xi Luhan namanya. Dia kekasihku dan juga... Sehun.

"Jongin hyung..."

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku langsung menekan tombol Off dan menaruh kameraku dilemari kecil dibawah meja belajarku. Aku mendengus, dan sedikit menoleh kebelakang. Tepatnya pada sumber suara

"ada apa?" tanyaku pada Sehun

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, ia mendekat dan tidur diatas ranjangku. Ia tatap langit-langit kamarku dan tersenyum. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi sungguh, aku selalu merasa bersalah jika menatap wajah berkulit putih itu.

"besok malam aku akan pergi menonton bersama Luhan, kau mau ikut?" Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi terlungkup dan menatapku

Aku menggeleng "pergilah, aku tidak mau mengganggu acara kencan kalian" aku mencoba tersenyum walau sedikit perih

"huh, padahal aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar agar kau tak jengah" Sehun sedikit memjukan bibirnya

"masih banyak objek foto yang harus kuselesaikan Oh Sehun"

"kenapa kau tidak mengambil gambarku untuk menjadi objek fotomu? Akukan tampan" Sehun mengangkat-angkat alisnya dan membuatku geli melihatnya

"atau kau bisa mengambil gambarku dengan Luhan. Cocok bukan?"

Wajahku murung. Tapi Sehun tidak menyadari perubahan wajahku. Oh sungguh, aku tak mau membahas Luhan saat bersama Sehun, itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku Sehun.

"ah, aku belum meneleponnya malam ini. aku pergi..." Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan pergi dari kamarku.

======+++======

Aku tengah sibuk membersihkan motorku di pagi ini, lebih tepatnya mencuci dihalaman rumah kontrakan kami.

"HYUNG... KAU TIDAK BUAT SARAPAN PAGI INI?" Sehun berteriak dari dalam rumah

"KAU TIDAK LIHAT, AKU SEDANG MENCUCI MOTORKU" akupun ikut berteriak agar ia mendengar

"BAIKLAH, SEPERTINYA AKU HARUS SARAPAN SUSU LAGI PAGI INI"

Aku tersenyum tanpa ia ketahui. Sepertinya ia menyindirku. Anak malas, tidak pernah mau membuat sarapan sendiri.

Aku mendengar dentingan dari besi yang menggangu aktifitasku. Aku menoleh, ternyata ada yang membuka pagar rumah kami. Aku memperjelas penglihatanku. Aku sempat kaget saat ia membalikan tubuhnya. Luhan, dia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"selamat pagi..." ia melambaikan tangannya.

Senyum manisnya kini jelas hanya untuku karena tak ada orang lain disini, terlebih Sehun. Hanya ada aku dan dia. Aku tersenyum senang saat dia sampai dihadapanku

"kau sudah sarapan?" kini matanya memandangku. Aku tahu, kini jantungku berkontraksi dengan cepat saat membalas tatapannya. Aku menggeleng

"pas sekali! Lihat, aku membawakan sarapan untuk kalian" jawabnya

Kalian? Oh baiklah, seharusnya aku tahu itu. Dia kesini bukan hanya untukku, tapi juga... untuk Sehun, kekasihnya.

"Luhannie..."

Suara Sehun mengalihakan padangan kami yang akhirnya beralih pada dirinya, ia kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu rumah sambil tersenyum senang. Senang karena kehadiran Luhan dipagi hari

"sehunnie..." Kini Luhan meninggalkanku dan berjalan menuju Sehun. Sedikit merasa kehilangan sebenarnya, tapi aku harus mengerti itu.

Ku lihat mereka masuk kedalam dan akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkanku. Kau tahu rasanya sekarang? pasti tahu, aku cemburu. Aku pun kembali dengan aktifitas mencucuiku.

Aku masuk melalui pintu samping rumah yang langsung menuju dapur. Aku melihatnya, Luhan. Sepertinya ia sedang membuat sesuatu disana. Ia menatapku, namun aku tak membalas. Aku tidak berani menatap atau menggodanya sekarang, jika disekitar rumah ini masih ada Sehun.

Aku mengambil gelas dan membuka kulkas. Ku tuang air dingin itu kedalam gelas lalu ku minum. Aku hampir tersedak saat merasakan sebuah tangan kurus melingkar lembut di perutku. Tak perlau menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang berani melakukan ini. terlebih, hanya ada aku dan Luhan disini.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan seperti ini, kumohon" aku berkata pelan sambil mencoba melepaskan lingkaran tangannya diperutku. Bukannya melepas, ia malah mempererat.

"aku ingin seperti ini sekarang" jawabnya sedikit berbisik namun mampu kudengar

Aku berusaha melepaskannya lagi dan berhasil. Aku membalikan tubuh dan menatapnya. Ia tersenyum "aku tidak ingin Sehun melihatnya" ia mengangguk namun senyumnya masih terlihat.

"mau ku buatkan susu coklat?" tawarnya padaku. aku mengangguk sambil membalas senyumnya

"oke, aku akan membautkannya juga untukmu"

CHUUP...

Ciuman singkat. Bukan aku yang melakukannya, tapi Luhan. Ya, Luhan mencium pipiku sekilas. aku mencerna kata-kata terakhirnya 'membuatkannya juga'. Oke, sepertinya dia akan membuatkanya untuk Sehun sebelum menawarikanku tadi.

Aku keluar dari dapur. Jika aku menunggunya disana, aku takut hatiku malah ingin menggodanya. Aku masih sadar diri, bahwa dia bukan milikku pagi ini.

Aku membersihkan tubuhku dengan air hangat. Ya, pagi ini kota Seoul terasa sangat dingin. Selesai membersihkan diri aku segera memekai pakaian untuk berangkat kekampus. Aku keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan

"Jongin... aku sudah membuatkan susunya untukmu" aku tersenyum, dan mengambilnya

Aku menengguk susu yang masih terasa hangat di tenggorokanku. Aku melirik kearahnya. Aku melihatnya, Sehun dengan senyuman terbaiknya sedang menyuapi Luhan, bahkan Luhan menerimanya dengah tulus jika ku lihat dari senyumnya.

Setelah habisku minum, aku menurunkan gelasnya, tak terasa tanganku meremasnya. aku menatap geram dua insan yang saling menyuap-nyuapkan makanan ini, tapi mereka tak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan tajamku karena memang tidak tahu. Luhan sempat melirikku saat Sehun lengah menatapnya. aku bisa mengartikan tatapan Luhan saat ini, mungkin dia merasa tidak enak denganku. Aku pergi meninggalakn mereka berdua.

Ku taruh gelas kotor bekas susu tadi di wastafel dapur. Aku terdiam, dan menatap kosong gelas itu. Yang kurasa saat ini adalah tubuhku bergetar. Aku ingin melampisakan kecemburuanku, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa disini. Jikapun ada Sehun, aku tak akan memukulnya, itu akan menjadi hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan.

"HYUNG... KAMI BERANGKAT DULU..."

Suara teriakan Sehun membuyarkan lamunanku tentang kecemburuan.

"YA, HATI-HATI..."

ku jawab dengan teriakan. Entahlah, tak ada jawaban lagi darinya, mungkin ia sudah pergi.

======+++======

Semirik suara menggema disekitar taman kampus, tak mengganggu aktifitasku. aku masih sibuk berkutik dengan laptopku. Sesekali beberapa temanku lewat dan menyapa, aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Aku orang yang tidak banyak omong, kadang Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang tengah ku pikirkan.

Drrtt...  
Drrtt...

Sesutau telah mengganggu aktifitasku. ponselku bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Pandanganku kini beralih pada ponselku yang terletak tak jauh dari laptopku. Ku lihat siapa pelaku pengirim pesan ini. Sehun, lalu aku membaca pesannya

apa kau sibuk?  
Jika tidak, aku meminta tolong padamu untuk menjemput Luhan.  
Aku tengah sibuk sekarang

Aku menyunggingkan senyumku setelah membaca pesannya

"aku tidak sibuk. Baiklah, aku akan menjemputnya sekarang"

Balasku. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku sering bertemu Luhan. Seharusnya Sehun tak sering membiarkan aku menemai atau menjemputnya jika ia tengah sibuk.

Aku menutup laptopku sambil merapikan beberapa buku diatas meja, lalu bergegas dari sana menuju gedung kampus Luhan yang berbeda denganku. Terang saja, aku memngambil jurusan Phothography dan dia Seni Musik.

Aku menunggu didepan gedung kampusnya, yang sebelumnya sudah ku kirim pesan untuk menemui ku disini. Cukup lama, mungkin dia belum selesai.

"hey!"

Seseorang menepuk pundakku, aku menoleh. Tatapan matanya, senyum manisnya yang selalu aku rindukan ada disini, dihadapanku.

"kau yang menjemput?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk.

"kita mau kemana?"

Entahlah, apa yang kupikirkan saat ini hingga menanyakan hal itu. Tetntu saja kita akan pulang.

"bagaimana jika menonton?" Luhan memberikan pendapat. Entah sadar atau tidak, ia menggandeng tangan kiriku

"bukannya kau akan menonton malam ini bersama Sehun?" aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya. Aku tak mau bermesraan disini. Sepertinya terlalu fulgar

"kita menonto DVD dirumah saja sambil menungu Sehun pulang" senyumnya tak lepas dari bibir pink nya. Sepertinya ia tak keberatan saat aku melepas tangannya tadi.

"eum!" aku mengangguk sambil mengacak sedikit rambutnya. Aku tersenyum saat ia mencoba kembali menata rambutnya.

Aku memberikan helm padanya. Jika bukan disekitar kampus, mungkin aku yang akan memakaikannya. Ia mulai naik dibangku penumpang, perlahan aku mulai mengendarainya. Ditengah perjalan, ada sesuatu yang membuat aku merasa nyaman. Kini tangan kurusnya melingkar indah diperutku. Aku mulai mengencangkan laju motorku.

**TBC...**

Mian, aku tahu, aku naroh TBC ga pada tempatnya tapi aku janji bakal lanjut secepatnya ^_^ mohon RCL nya ya readers... buat senior-senior author, mohon masukannya ya... 


End file.
